


Time Stands In A Duel (And I Stand For You)

by KatlynnWalker



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: And it hopefully won't be the last., Anyways, Cammie is also just gonna, Cammie is not part of the poly, I have no idea what to add here oops., I have since started on it, I want to apologise for the 14 people who read this and realized I haven't actually started it yet, Like...Expect to hear things like "Hoi" and "Ello" for some reason., My First Work in This Fandom, Since she reminds me so much of 14 year old me, also, and the first chapter should be up today or tomorrow (10/17/2020), but it is implied, even though there really isn't any romance since I cannot write it, talk how I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlynnWalker/pseuds/KatlynnWalker
Summary: The team find themselves in a predicament when they travel four years back in the past. They discover things that they wished they'd known, and things never wanted to know.
Relationships: Poly:Lock, Some healthy relationships
Kudos: 3





	Time Stands In A Duel (And I Stand For You)

**Author's Note:**

> I, too, will write for Genlock. Here take this.angst.

Cammie blinked as she woke up, holding her head. “Hey, you fell asleep on the ship. We’re here.” She sat up. “Sinclair? What-” “Must have had a heck of a dream. Come on, they are waiting on us.” Valentina pulled Cammie from her seat. “Um- okay.” Outside, the group stood as Yasamin and Weller walked up to them. Yasamin was obviously still startled, and very confused, but she still had her arms crossed in a serious position, like how the team first met her. 

“Ello?” Cammie greeted. “Welcome to the Anvil, all of you! I would like to get started immediately, but something new has been brought to my attention! I would like to see you all in my lab- except you, Sinclair, go ahead and suit up, and the others will be right behind you!”   
Sinclair grinned. “Someone’s in trouble, huh?” “Seems so. Hopefully we didn’t do anything too bad.” 

“What is going on?” Cammie whispered to Chase as Sinclair left. “We- we’re back in time.” Chase nodded. “Yeah, Doc knows- some of it at least. We didn’t exactly know what to tell him, and what not to, he just knows that we are from the future. Migas is on his way.” 

“Migas is here! That’s right- So, you’re.. Back in the tank, eh?” “Yeah. We’re back in our old bodies.” “So, we can just off Sinclair right now, can’t we?” “Possibly, it may save some of the guards' lives. Let’s try it later.” Valentina smirked as they walked beside Kazu. 

“This is the strangest position I’ve been in, personally.” “I’m sure it is, Miss Maccloud. I’m sure we can get this all worked out, however.” Weller chimed in. “It’s- so strange seeing you here- especially- since what happened.” “We- haven’t- got- that- far- yet-” Kazu grit his teeth. “What?! How did you guys figure it out before me anyway?” “You were asleep longer than us.” Valentina raised an eyebrow. 

“But-” “Chase contacted us.” “Well, that doesn’t sound very good. I honestly don’t know what I expected. But anyways, lets get on with it. The Colonel wants to see you all.” Weller smirked. “Hopefully she believes us.” In the office, Colonel Raquel Marin was pacing back and forth. “I’m losing my mind, aren’t I?” “I thought the same thing, but both Yasamin and Julian said the same thing. And the others came, and said- the same thing. It is entirely possible that we will have access to time travel in the near future.” 

“Time travel actually exists, I guess. I can’t think of another explanation for why we’re here.” Cammie shrugged. “Who sent you all here? Do you all know at least that much?” Marin asked. “I think it was some...Union spy. They had some kind of device and shot it at us. We woke up on the ship, and now here we are. Don’t worry about it though, we’re all fine.”

“I see that. What has all- happened in the future? Is there anything we can do to prepare for it now?” “Well, the damage has really been prevented already, but there are a few things that could change.” Cammie nodded. “First off, Sinclair either needs to be captured or killed- in the next few minutes. He’s not the real Sinclair, and he isn’t Gen:lock compatible.Do whatever you guys want, it could save a lot of good people here. Second, tell me to run away from the big bad mech that eventually rips my head off? Maybe I’d have one less traumatic event in this universe. Lastly- Doc, you deserve a choice, so I won’t say that you have to- but- you could change what happens to you in the future. I know you wanted to apologise to us about- what happened. Especially Chase, but you didn’t have the chance. You can have that now, if ya want.”

“We also need to smack some sense into Leon to not get into the blue holon? Like, maybe he wouldn’t have to if you lived either. We- can’t stay here, but it would be nice to go home knowing that there’s a universe where everyone virtually survives our biggest mission yet.” 

“Really?” “Yeah- maybe we can do something here that at least solves my cloing problem. There’s more than just Nemesis that we have to worry about now. We can talk more once we get some sleep? I think that time travel really messed us up.” “Of course we will talk more about this tonight. Sleep well.”


End file.
